


Believe

by devilbunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, choose who speaks to whom, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny





	Believe

Believe

You turn away, think I won’t see,  
Now you will close your mind and eyes.  
Those thoughts ‘bout us come over me.  
And memories will try to rise.

What we’ve been through and what we’ve missed.  
All of this’d fill thousand books.  
“Now I got all you love.” Death hissed.  
Life’s been hard and rough for us. 

But after all, we won’t give up!  
This misery and agony,  
I know one day we’ll find our luck!  
Evil may vanish recently.

I’ve told you this a thousand times,  
And will do it today too,  
To free your heart from all this rimes:  
Only one defines your fate - you.

You just have to believe in it,  
And now you have to keep your faith.  
We’ll do it like we always did,  
And slap destiny in the face!


End file.
